narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Majutsu Amplification Spirit Summoning Technique
|image=ShiroSummon.png |kanji=魔術演義精神口寄せの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Majutsu Engi Seishin Kuchiyose no Jutsu |literal english=Majutsu Amplification Spirit Summoning Technique |parent jutsu=Spirit Summoning Technique |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Majutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Shirokaze Fuyutama, Yokōkaze Fuyutama |hand signs=Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} This technique is merely an enhancement of the basic Spirit Summoning Technique developed by Shirokaze Fuyutama. This technique was developed to increase the abilities of a summon by merging their spirits with Majutsu. This allows the summoned creature to have an increased set of skills at their disposal, thereby amplifying their use in combat. Since this technique was created by Shirokaze only its effects on Spirit Dragons have been witnessed. It is currently unknown if this technique could be performed on living summons or not, though it is suspected that the process would be more difficult. Currently it appears that Shirokaze uses this technique in place of its parent technique. The contract symbol that forms on the surface from which this technique is performed is different from that of the normal Summoning technique, which notes the Majutsu influence. This technique was initially unique to Shirokaze, due to the fact he was the only individual to have knowledge of both Majutsu and spirit summons. This feat is eventually reproduced by his daughter. Effects on Spirit Dragons It seems that at some unknown time that a faction of Spirit Dragons allied themselves with Shirokaze Fuyutama, and later his daughter. This group seems to now considered separate from the normal spirit dragons and seem to have relocated to an unknown location. Under the effects of Majutsu the spirit dragons have been able to claim physical bodies and thus require sustenance. This subspecies appear to be primarily aquatic though they have shown the ability to sustain flight. As such summoning of these creatures now operates nearly completely similar to the normal Summoning Technique. As these creatures now have physical bodies they are easily able to bind and strike targets, but at the same time they are now vulnerable to damage as well. Shiro and his daughter appears to have several sizes of these creatures allied with them ranging from a few feet long to serpentine monstrosities several hundred feet long. This species of summons primarily relies on its speed and maneuverability in combat situations but they have been shown to be moderately resistant to damage. As such lower class weapons and techniques are all but useless against them due to the resilience of their scales. The toughness of these scales seems to be correlated with their size, as the larger beasts appear to have a higher defense. Combined with sharp claws and fangs these creatures are a force to be reckoned with. Despite this these creatures seem to be rather non-violent and do not appear to lash out unprovoked, unless acting in loyalty to their summoner. In direct response Shiro is reluctant to put them directly in harms way and appears to treat them as his comrades not merely a technique. While Ancestral Chakra is no longer necessary to perform this technique the user is able to feed these creatures that energy to regenerate damage they receive. In this physical form these creatures retain the abilities of Reien, which allows them to attack burn through chakra with ease and to purify demonic auras. In addition the Majutsu enhancement allows them to perform Yomi no Reishinka, giving the summons a more destructive technique.